When You Love Someone Like That
by Red0313
Summary: What would Mulder give to find his sister?
1. Chapter 1

No copy right intended. This is set around season six or seven, you choose. Enjoy!

It had been a long, exhausting day at work, and now I am finally home, dragging my ass upstairs to my apartment. It's the end of the month, which means our expense reports are due. Turns out, we had a lot of paper work to catch up on. Who knew? So, Scully and I made a pot of coffee and set out to work. At the end of the day, I walked her to her car,and opened the door for her. Once I knew she was safely on her way, I went to my own.

Unlocking my darkened apartment, I felt a presence in the room. Then, I felt cold metal to the back of my head. Perfect.

"Sit down, Agent Mulder," a bold voice spoke. I turn around, and just as suspected, it was Cancer man.

"Is this going to take long? I need a shower," I smart off. I get a smack to the back of the head.

"I came here to make a deal with you," he offered.

"Oh, I like games. I choose door number three," I voiced. I got another open palmed smack to the face. I grabbed my face and quickly sat down on the couch pissed off.

"Stop smarting off. Do you want to see your sister again," he plainly asked.

"Is that question rhetorical," I asked.

"I will make you a deal," the voice said calmly. I knew it wasn't going to be easy. Nothing comes without a painful price.

"I will give you your sister back. However, you must undergo special surgery to remove all memory of Agent Scully from your brain."

"What's the catch," I ask.

"Agent Scully will remember who you are, but you will have absolutely no recollection of who she is."

"Why," I gasp.

"I have my reasons, Agent Mulder. I don't feel the need to share them with you," he offered.

"Can't we make her forget me instead," I ask. I would honestly rather have her forget me. I don't want to cause Scully any pain. I know losing me would have an effect on her, and I also know she would come looking for me, and try to get me to remember her. She'd never give up on me, and I wouldn't want that life for her.

"No. The deal is that you undergo the surgery. Don't ask anymore questions. You have twenty-four hours to decide. I will find you, Agent Mulder."With that, he left.

I had a lot to think about. Could I let Scully live without me? Yes, I could, only if it didn't hurt her on any level. It would undoubtedly hurt Scully. She may not admit it, but she and I have a bond. I don't know if she loves me, but I do know that I am her best friend. We've been together for six years. There is no way that it wouldn't hurt her on some level.

I grab my keys and jacket, and I head over to Scully's apartment. I have to talk to her about this. I can't make this decision without her. I only hope that she talks me into the right decision.

TBC!

What do you guys think? Leave reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

I make my way over to Scully's apartment and I am nervous as hell. She's not going to take this conversation lightly, at all. She's going to be livid.

I hesitantly knock on her door and hear her footfall. Within seconds, I see Scully appear in the doorway. She looks absolutely beautiful. She's wearing one of her satin pajamas, in dark blue. It brings out her eyes. Those peacock blue orbs. She has it buttoned down just enough for me to see the top of her breast, but still leaving me to my imagination. My heart sinks at the thought of never seeing this beautiful sight again.

"Mulder, what are you doing here? Didn't you get enough of me at work," she says, walking away, leaving the door open to me. I walk in and close the door behind me, locking it.

"Scully, I could never get enough of you," I tease.

"Than I haven't done my job," she swats back. "What's up, Mulder. You seem tense," she calls me out.

Grabbing us both a beer, we sit down on the couch. She automatically knows that something is wrong. Great. I guess there is no getting around this. Why did I wear my panic face over here?

"Nothing. Well, I mean, I guess I just needed to speak with you about something. It's something that concerns the both of us, and I don't want to make the decision lightly. I wanted to include you."

She looks at me with those baby blues, and I see them start to get wet. I rarely ever tell her anything, so she knows that this is something big. She reaches out to me, and grasps my hands, silently begging me to proceed.

"Mulder, you know you can tell me anything. I won't judge you, and I promise to give you my honest opinion," she states. The problem is that I know she will be honest.

"I know, Scully. And I've pretty much figured it out, but I want to hear what you think. It wouldn't be fair, if I didn't let you in on it." She raises her eyebrow at this.

"Mulder, you're scaring me. What's going on," she asks fearfully.

I sigh. It's all or nothing. I set my beer down, and I look into her eyes, right into her soul. I want her to feel what I am feeling. I want her to make the same decision that I have made.

"Scully, Cancer Man came to my apartment tonight," I say, hearing her gasp.

"Mulder, no. What did he offer you this time," she begs me.

"He offered me my sister, Scully," I struggle.

"That's wonderful, Mulder. What was his price? I know how he works. Nothing comes without a price." She grabs her beer and takes a long drink. She knows the price involves her, and she has already endeared so much for me. She probably fears I am going to ask her for something.

I reach over and pull her into me. I try holding her for a minute, but she pulls away. She wants to know. The suspense is killing her. She looks into my eyes, begging me to reveal the payment.

"He wants me to undergo surgery," I admit, partially.

"Surgery! What could he possibly do for you, or take from you," she screams. "Mulder, I am your doctor, and there is nothing wrong with you. You do not need surgery," she states firmly.

"No, Scully, there is nothing wrong with me." I assure her that I am healthy.

"Then, what is it Mulder?"

"Let me ask you, Scully," I start. "Do you think you could live without me?"

"Mulder," she replies hesitantly.

"Answer the question," I push her.

"Mulder, you know that the human body does not require another human body to survive."

"So that is a yes," I sadly ask.

"That's not what I said," she scoots closer to me, putting a hand on my leg, gazing into my eyes.

"Mulder, of course, I could live without you. If something happened to you, I would have no choice but to move on with life. But, if I had a choice to live without you, then no. I would always choose not to. I can live without you, but not happily." I see her eyes tear up. I reach up to brush a fallen tear off her cheek.

"You're my best friend, Mulder. You play a big role in my life. You take up an enormous amount of space in my heart. I couldn't be happy without you. I could fake it, but I would never truly be content without you," she admits.

"Why would you ask me that, Mulder. Why the hell would you ask such a stupid question?"

"It's not important, Scully," I say, getting up to leave. I have my answer, and I need to leave before a fight breaks out, but it's too late for that.

"Don't you dare leave, Mulder. You explain yourself to me right now, or there will be consequences. Don't you underestimate me," she raises her voice forcefully. If we are honest, I wouldn't dare underestimate Scully. I did that once, and I promise I will never do it again.

"Scully, I came here tonight, with a decision made already. I already made my decision, and hearing what you had to say, just confirmed that I made the right choice."

"Mulder, stop leaving me in the dark. I need to know. Please, Mulder. Let me in," she grabs my arm, pulling me back down onto the couch, right next to her.

"Mulder, you tell me right now what Cancer Man offered you," she demanded in a no nonsense manner.

"Alright, but you are going to be pissed off when you hear this," I warned her.

"If you don't tell me, I am just going to be more pissed off," she explained.

"Cancer Man offered me a deal. He said that if I wanted my sister back, he could make it happen, but there was a catch, a price. I was to undergo surgery. They were going to remove my memory of you. I would not have any recollection of who you were. As far as my mind was concerned, you never existed," I said solemnly. I looked at her. Her face had fallen. She looked broken.

"Scully, I asked them to remove your memory instead. I asked them to take me out of your past. They wouldn't allow it," I admitted.

"Mulder, if this gets your sister back, do it," she spoke up.

"Scully, no."

"Yes, Mulder. Do it. You've searched for her for so long. Don't let me be the one to stand in your way."

"Scully, don't you see. You were never in the way. You've been the key to my success. They are just trying to tear us apart."

"No. You have to do this, Mulder. I can't live with myself knowing that you could have had her back. You have to let me go. Let me go so that you can find your sister. I will find you and make you remember me."

She stands up, distancing herself from me. I know this is a way to block out her emotions. I get into her personal bubble. I don't care at this point. I knew she would do this. I honestly prepared for this moment.

"Scully, I won't let you go. I don't want to forget you. Yes, I've looked for my sister, forever. But, there is always another way."

"No. Take this option, Mulder."

"Absolutely not, Scully. Why would I do that? Is that what you really want?"

"If this can truly bring back your sister, do it. It's the easiest way."

"No. I am not taking the cowards way out. We can find her. We can find her together. I am not leaving you behind, Scully."

"Why not, Mulder," she asks me.

I walk over to her. I grab her face in my hands. I gently kiss her forehead and rest my lips there for a moment.

"Scully, I've been without my sister for years. Who knows if she is alive? Who knows if Cancer Man is speaking the truth? What if this surgery kills me? Is there really such a thing as taking someone's memory? No. You've taught me that, Scully. I don't want to be without you. Even if I had no recollection of you, I would feel incomplete. There would always be a piece of me missing."

She looks at me, almost disappointed. I understand why she would want me to let her go. If I were in her position, I would recommend the same thing. She doesn't want to feel responsible for never finding my sister. If we don't find her, she thinks I will blame her. I see her side. But, I don't ever want to trade my memories of Scully for anything. I love her. My memories of her are untouchable. Don't get me wrong, we have some awful memories. But, I will take all of those bad memories as long as I can keep the good. She's made my life worth living.

"Scully, what if you are the reason that my life is worth living? If I forget you, and get my sister back, who says I will be happy? Who says that you aren't the reason for my happiness?"

"Mulder, she's your sister. You need family."

"You have family, Scully. Do they make you happy. Do they fulfill your life?"

She looks down, and I know her answer.

"Scully, I know that you want me to be happy. I know that you think my sister is the key to my happiness, but what if she isn't? What if you are my happiness? You, Scully, are my key. You are my family. You are the reason I haven't gone insane. You are the light in my darkness. I can't give you proof, but I can give you my word." I pour my heart out to her. "I've lived without my sister, but I am not sure I can live without you."

She won't look me in the eyes. I don't blame her. This is a lot to handle. Neither one of us are the gushy type. Neither one of us were ready to confront our feelings. But, I had twenty-four hours, and I didn't have time to dance around the subject any more.

"Mulder, I don't want to live without you, but I also can't ask you to pass up this trade," she begins.

I engulf her in a warm embrace. I lye a gentle kiss on top of her head, and I hear her sigh with relief.

"Oh, Scully, you aren't asking me anything. I had already made my decision before I came over here."

"Then why would you ask me, Mulder. Why would you ask me if you already made your decision," she presses.

"I wanted to let you in. I wanted you to be a part of the decision. I wasn't going to let you make up my mind, but we are a team. I always appreciate your opinion. I like to hear your side."

"Mulder," she kissed my cheek. "Thank you." That's all she says. She just says thank you. But I know that it means more than gratitude.

She means to thank me for opening up to her. She wants to thank me for including her. She's happy that I finally asked her opinion and kept her in the loop. I, for once, didn't make up her mind and ditch her. At that moment, I knew I made the right decision.

So I wasn't going to get my sister back. Honestly, could I have trusted Cancer Man? Maybe. Maybe he was being truthful. Nobody can honestly say. But, at this point in my life, my sister is long gone. I can finally admit that. I know my sister wouldn't want me to continue to search for her. She would want me to move on and be happy, just as I would her. She would want me to fall in love and make something of my life. Samantha would like Scully, even approve of her. I silently laugh. Yeah, Samantha and Scully would probably be great friends. Maybe some day they will get to know each other, when we find her. Because, Scully and I are unstoppable.

For now, I need to keep my weapon with me. Scully is clearly my strongest weapon. I mean, why else would They want to take her from me? If Scully and I were not such a dangerous team, why would they want to separate us? We must be a threat to them. I smile at that thought.

"What are you smiling at," she catches me. I look down at her. "Just thinking about how incredible my partner is."

"Why is that so funny," she laughs.

"It's not funny. It just makes me happy. It makes me feel at ease with my decision. And Scully, I would make that same decision over and over again. I am never going to regret this decision." I make my point by leaning down and lightly kiss her lips.

She reciprocates the kiss and smiles back up at me. "I don't want to imagine life without you, Mulder. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't ever want to do it."

"I'd never want to do it either. I love you."

"I love you too, Mulder."

We didn't elaborate. We went to bed together, but we didn't do anything out of the ordinary. It wasn't the time. We didn't tell each other that we were madly in love. We didn't have to. We just knew. You don't pick your partner over your sister every day. You only do it for the one you are truly in love with. Scully knew and so did I.

I stayed the night at her house than night, in her bed. We didn't have crazy sex. I didn't make love to her. I held her tight. I held her as more than a friend. As our bodies touched, skin to skin, we knew we were more than friends. We were soul mates. I held her to let her know that I would never let her go. We didn't need to have sex to prove that. We had the rest of our lives to consummate our relationship. Tonight was about friendship and love. Tonight we choose our paths and confirmed that we would spend forever together. Life was finally complete.

I went home later the next day, after Scully cooked me breakfast. Cancer man had arrived at my house hours early. Maybe he knew my decision, or he was too excited to wait.

"Agent Mulder, I assume you have made the proper decision," he asks.

"Yes. I've made my decision. I've decided to decline your deal. I refuse to live a life without Scully."

"I had guessed you would make that decision, Agent Mulder. But, I thought I would give you that option any how."

"It's time you leave."

"As you wish, Agent Mulder."

With that, Cancer Man was gone. He was playing a game. I wasn't quite sure what game he was playing, but Scully and I promised to stick together. Nothing and nobody would tear us apart. Not now, and not ever.

When you love someone as much as we love each other, you do crazy things. Scully and I have never had it easy, and I know we never will. The darkness will always follow us. As long as we have each other, there will always be a sliver of light along the way. The human body doesn't need another body, true, but the heart wants what it wants. My heart wants Scully's heart and hers wants mine. I can't deny the heart happiness, and she agreed the same.

Love knows no limits.

THE END.

RED

This story came to me in a dream, and I had to immediately write it. Please review!


End file.
